fgn_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure G'hal Zutoshi
Born out of a typical family with a mother too clever for her own good and a father too kind for the world, Azure was given his name out of a fantasy book most rare within the Shinobi World; "The Story of G'hal and the Azure Beast". But unlike the ferocious Shinobi from the story, Azure proved to be a unique child from the moment he could speak. His first word was 'bfhuuk'. Book. Spoken as he pointed up at the large leather bound novel that had been the inspiration of his imagination for most of his childhood, and a source of curiosity as he grew older. For there were many riddles hidden in the story and seven of them are still unsolved today. During his days in the Academy, Azure was both the teachers pet and worst enemy. He was amazing when it came to learning but unorthodox in his execution of even the most basic Academy techniques. Training his hand-seals day after day beyond the point of cramps just to bring his chakra control to a point of using Academy Jutsu with his own hand gestures; at a whooping 10 years old! He had a drive to be unique. To study things that others didn't, to investigate what was assumed, to do things that were seemingly pointless but felt right to him. Eventually leading him to create a classification of his own, becoming a Wizard. The name Wizard came from the book of G'hul, a title given to a unusual Shinobi in the story who spoke his Jutsu into existence rather than weave hand-seals. Every now and then, each Academy year, Azure teaches a few unorthodox lessons that often involve dangerous activities. Between that and his regular duties he is often off roaming the corners of the world. One of his more notable ventures include having travelled to the notorious land of Kirigakure to further himself in training of the Water Release with those who did it best: an endeavor which was most dangerous due to the fact that if his affiliation to Konoha had ever been found out, his Rogue Shinobi teacher would surely have beheaded him on the spot. Personality The quirky, the eccentric, the hermit, the adventurer. One who spends his time reading, studying, experimenting teaching and guiding. As well as travelling, archaeology, mysticism and more. He is an enigmatic person regardless of what he's up to. One who at times speaks in riddles. Who always seems to have far too much on his mind. Easily distracted yet ever concentrated. He treats all others as if they had the greatest potential on the world. This because of the tendency to somewhat view them as experiments but also because of the kindness that comes natural to Azure. Any and all are welcome to come to him to ask about anything between depression and learning a new jutsu. That is, at least, if he is available and not off travelling to some unusual destination or being so captivated by what he's reading that he isn't aware of visitors even if they are standing right behind him. In terms of combat Azure seems goofy but is highly methodical and calculated. One who has a unquenchable strategical mindset, limitless creativity and an knack for thinking outside the box. But there is a serious side to him. When knowledge, life or peace is put in danger by a high threat, that serious side emerges. That's when his voice turns loud, deep and clear. Each sentence direct, each word sharp as a knife and cunning as the ANBU. Every action taken a direct step to ending that threat as quick as possible but never risking innocent casualties to accomplish this. Titles & other Particularities *Treasure Hunter: One who looks for unique items, sometimes mystical, in whichever corner of whichever dangerous area they may be found. *Librarian: Azure owns a private library within his tree-house, filled with many books of his own writing as well as random books from all nations collected over the years; his current book count has just breached 11.000. *Chakra Mystic: One who delves into the mysteries and secrets of Chakra, often to their own peril. *The Blue Order: With Azure being the first and only Wizard in existence he is also the founder of the likewise first and only Wizardly order in the Shinobi world; dedicated to all schools of Jutsu and Chakra.) *Treasures *Residence Abilities Ninjutsu: A genius when it comes to the use, creation, adaption, and assimilation of Jutsu in the most unusual of ways. He creates combinations on the fly and sometimes works on them for months if not years, but they hardly ever seem to lack their intended effect. He is known for pushing the rules and limits of traditional Jutsu through high level chakra control and a high understanding of the fundamental procedures of Ninjutsu, bending them into variations which at times become new Jutsu of their own right. And of course there's the flying his staff through the unusual use of wind chakra flow as a non-cutting force. Scrolls: (5 dedicated to Amothmon Jirae. 1 dedicated to Exploding Dragon Strike. 1 Empty) Genjutsu: He has the power to force people into slumber through high prowess in the Art of genjutsu, and often combines this with creating the illusion of people's worst fears in order to make them experience their worst fears in their sleep in wicked nightmares. Caster: Rather than using hand seals, Azure uses Jutsu through Gestures incorporating the use of a chakra tuned medium such as a staff or wand which only works for the user. (At the end of the day he equals someone with equal stats in hand-seals, who also pushed their boundaries in multiple ways such as faster stringing multiple Jutsu together.) Intelligence: His level of knowledge ranging between knowing a few interesting facts and being able to recount entire theories, depending on the subject and the perspective through which it's viewed. It spans across many subjects mostly focused on Ninjutsu, Chakra, Supernatural entities and items, History of all subjects, Geography, Religion, Myth and Legend. But aside from the aforementioned he is a cunning tactician and a brilliant strategist both in and out of combat. He is able to recognize which elements are part of a Jutsu, and has a knack for memorizing hand-seal patterns after having trained himself in doing so, for his own betterment, at a very young age. Summoning Technique: Chung-Ji is Azure's personal Summon who spends more time in Azure's residence than the Binturong forest. But Azure is capable of summoning other Binturong, stealthy and ferocious warriors with samurai like mentality and ancient wisdom who wield Katana passed on from generation to generation. Chung-Ji's ability is to teleport over a long distance between Chakra Anchors. Furthermore, Chung-Ji is a skilled sword-fighter who is surprisingly fast and nimble (Think Yoda) who uses a Boken neigh indestructible by traditional means. Databook RP Library * Approved by JotenKujo (talk) 16:56, March 22, 2018 (UTC)